formulacartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Items are one of the game elements of Formula Cartoon. They can help you finish the race. To get items, you must catch a diamond object with a question mark. To use an item, press CTRL button and you can switch items if you have the maximum items of two with ALT button. They can be used to have effects on yourself or your opponent. Usually when an item is used, it appears in the upper middle screen. Example: You used boost item and the item will appear visually in the upper middle screen. Also your place during the race influences on the items you received. Example: You're second to the last of you place and you'll get attack items often. Also if you're first place, you often get trap or defensive items. Attack Items Freeze.png|'Freeze' - This item can make a single opponent frozen that he cannot move. The target of the opponent is often random and will never miss unless shielded this attack. If the opponent is frozen in the air, he has a chance to use landing boost. Electric.png|'Electric shock' - When used, it creates an instantanous area of electricity. When any players hit that area, their karts will crash and they don't recover with healing item. Target is often in random areas and it can be dodged and block via shiled item. Pan.png|'Stun' - This item makes a single opponent stun making the oppenent slow. Also the target is often random and will never miss unless shielded this attack. Confuse.png|'Confuse' - This makes an opponent to reverse his controls of his arrow key. Left becomes right and right becomes left. The target is often on a single opponent and never miss unless shielded against this attack. Burn.png|'Explosion' - This make a single opponent explode. It must be targeted to an opponent to make it work unless it was blocked by a shield item. Flash.png|'Flash' - When used, a huge flashing light will appear around the user. When the opponents hit this, they will be blinded with a flash. It can be shielded though. Trap Items Fake.png|'Fake item box' - Sets a trap of a fake item box and any player catches this will make their kart out of control. It can be blocked with a shield item. Bomb.png|'Bomb' - Set a bomb trap in a track and any player who passed this will make their kart fly high. It can be blocked with a shield item. Also pressing the gas on the right timing will result a landing boost. Fog.png|'Smoke Screen' - Set a smoke effect on a track and will make the player unable to see the next obstacle of the track. Supporting Items Boost.png|'Speed boost' - This item makes the user faster temporarily. Shield.png|'Shield' - When used, a barrier around the user will appear. This effect will cancel if the user was hit with harmful items. Healing.png|'Heal' - This makes the user recovers from any status ailments. Trivia *Item visual blocks are similar to Mario Kart's item cube element. Category:Game Elements